InuYasha: Shippo has Amnesia!
by Kai Hashiami
Summary: YOU DIDN'T SENSE A DEMON?" Kagome asked angrily. "BECAUSE YOU DID NOT WANT TO CAMP OUTSIDE OR SPEND ANY MONEY, SHIPPO GOT HIT WITH A DUMB BUDAH STATUE'..." What excatly did Miroku do? read to find out!
1. Miroku's Scam

Inu-Yasha and the gang are traveling down a road.

"My feet are tired. Can we take a break?" Kagome asked an angry Inu-Yasha.

"No!" He replied stubbornly. As they continued to walk down the road, a village came into sight. Miroku, smirking walked into town and headed for the richest looking house in the Village.

"Here we go agian." Shippo asked, sitting in Inu-Yasha's head.

***

The owner of the house, took the monk's word hook line and sinker. Mroku just asked for food and lodging for him and his companions. Just as this was settled the owner's beautiful daughter walked in.

"Father, who are these people?" she asked. In record time, Miroku was already over there, holding her hand asking her to bare his child. Sango hit him harshly on the head with his own staff. "We will eat and rest up and slay the demon tonight." Sango said dragging the stunned body of Miroku away. the owner and his daughter had odd looks on their faces at this sight.

The dinner they had was excellent. It was a whole mountin of rice along with some steak. The group had a nice meal together. Inu-Yasha was beahving like a gentlemen compared to usual.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. "are you felling okay?"

"Of coarse I do! Why wouldn't I?" Inu-Yasha spat with his usual attitude.

"It's just that normally you and Shippo have had arguments by this time in the meal." Kagome explained.

"Wait,you _want_me and Shippo to bicker?" Inu-Yasha asked in confusion.

"No, I don't. I'm just saying that I am proud of you." Kagome explained. She wanted to reach over and pet Inu-Yasha's head, just to tease him. But she resisted the urge.

After the peaceful eating they went in and bathed:

* * *

(Female side)

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome?" She replied.

"Do you ever get tired of Miroku's lying to get us to stay in luxury for free?"

Sango sat there thinking. She hated the idea of such a lie, but on the other hand, it was nice staying in such a nice place for free. It was tough call.

"No I don't! I just want to hit him for lying to such a deer old sweet man." Sango said.

Sango began staring up into the sky and at the moon. She was crying.

"Are you thinking about Kohaku?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"I know Naraku is keping him from remembering me, but Somewhere in this world, I know he is looking up at the same sky."

"Sango, you love Miroku, don't you?" Kagome asked getting back to the original topic.

Sango got a shocked look on her face and said nothing.

* * *

(Male Side)

Inu-Yasha and Miroku were sitting alone in their side.

They sat there silently for several minutes. They were tring to eavesdrop on what the girls were saying. When they heard Kagome say: "Sango, you love Miroku, don't you?" Miroku's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Come on Sango, give an answer!" Miroku said under his breath. He wait sevral minutes but heard nothing. After a few minutes a young voice said from behind them "Hey! What are you doing!?" This surprised everyone and from the other side of the bathing area, Kagome yelled "Sit!" Inu-yasha fell down deeper with s loud splash.

"Monk!" Sango yelled punching at the knothole in the fence where his eye was open a slightly bigger hole in the fence because Sango was holding back, tyring not to break the fence.

"Who are you?" Inu-Yasha growled at the boy in his late teens.

"I am the son of the owner of the house, Makoto." He said triumphantly. "You have peeped at those fair ladies, and now I shall punish you!" he said pulling out a long sword.

"Fine by me." Inu-Yasha said pulling out the Tetsusaiga.

Makoto peed himself at the sight of Inu-Yasha's demonic blade as it turned to Adamant barrage form.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled. Followed by a three and a half session of "Sit" commands. After she was done there was a perfect indent Of Inu-Yasha on the hard stone floor, Tetsusaiga was jammed into the ground back it's sheathed state.

"Inu-Yasha! how dare you raise that sowrd aginst a human!" Kagome asked wagging her finger at Inu-Yasha. "It's not my fault! Inu-Yasha pleaded. Miroku was listening in on your conversation." Inu-Yasha said tiring to get Miropku punished.

"Don't be a tattle tail Inu-Yasha!" Shippo said smugly. Inu-Yasha did not grab for Shippo because he did not want to get another "sit" command for awhile.

The group went and waited for nightfall, when the demon would appear.

When the demon emerged, it was in the treasure room. Inu-Yasha and the gang rushed in to see The Owner's children stuffing valuable into some bags.

"They're possessed! Kagome shouted." Miroku rushed froward and threw sutras at the possessed siblings. The Sutra burned up before they even got to the siblings.

"Fool!" The possessed girl said.

"Did you really think you're island sutra's would have any effected on us?" The possessed Makoto said.

"Ok, who are you?" InuYasha asked growling.

"Our names are of no importance to a measly half-demon such as yourself." The possessed Makoto said.

Miroku lunged forward and hit the possessed daughter in the face with his staff. A Salamander demon popped out and scurried away. as it ran off, Miroku stopped it. He told everyone to stand behind him and he opened the Wind Tunnel. The Salamander demon got sucked up, however a Huge Buddha statue came loose and flew at them. "Scramble!" Miroku screamed as he close the Wind Tunnel. Shippo did not get out of the way and got hit in the head, went fling into the wall and dropped to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Miroku's Guilt

Shippo was placed on a bed by Kagome. She was worried about Shippo. The whole gang was hanging over the bed watching him worried.

"Poor Shippo." Miroku said. "I somehow fell like this is my fault."

"Don't punish yourself Miroku" Sango said. "You sensed a demon, you were doing your job."

"Well...." Miroku said. Kagome slowly turned around and gave him a dark stare.

"'Well....' what? Kagome asked angrily."

"I actually didn't sense a demon, I just wanted some nice lodging." Miroku admitted with a sad look on his face and tapping his index fingers together.

"**YOU DIDN'T SENSE A DEMON!?!?!?**" Kagome asked angrily. "**BECAUSE YOU DID NOT WANT TO CAMP OUTSIDE OR SPEND ANY MONEY, SHIPPO GOT HIT WITH A DUMB BUDAH STATUE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID**!" Kagome grabs Miroku's head and points it towards the unconscious Shippo. Miroku had his eyes closed. "**LOOK AT HIM**!" Kagome asked Sango to help, she came over and hit Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu

"**MIROKU LOOK OR ELSE!**" Kagome threatened. Miroku figured it would be best to do as she says. he looked at fox child's body and the lump on it's head that has dried blood on it. Miroku was speechless. "**SPEAK UP YOU LECHEROUS MONK!**" Kagome yelled. When he wouldn't, she threw Miroku out the room into the corridor. He nearly hit the owner's daughter. She stepped over Miroku and came in. "How is he doing?"

"He has not woken up yet." Sango said.

"Well, I fell guilty. " She said. "We were never formally introduced. My name is Rika."

"Glad to meet you Rika." Kagome said. "I am Kagome these are Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Kirara. the one in the hall is Miroku, and the one on the bed is Shippo." Shippo began to stir on the bed, and the others looked at him relived.

Shippo woke up, rubbing his head. He saw the people staring at him.

"Shippo!" Inu-Yasha of all people grabbed him from the bed and hugging him.

"Let go of me dog demon!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo? are you OK?" Kagome asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Shippo asked. "For that matter, who are you guys?"

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked.

"He has amnesia." Kagome explained.

Shippo escaped Inu-Yasha's hold, jumped to Kagome for a minute, then tohis bed, to the floor and scurried out.

"Where's Shippo going?" Miroku asked coming back into the room.

"He got amnesia and has ran off." Inu-Yasha explained.

"One way to help lost memories return is to surround them with familiar faces." Kagome explained.

"Inu-YashaYou have the best nose, go get Akitoki, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Haji, Myoga and any of our other friends you can think of." Kagome said. She then realized that Shippo took the jewel shards.

"Damn!" Inu-Yasha said. "Ok I'll go get them Miroku you three go try to get Shippo back." Inu-Yasha said. hey excused themselves from Rika's presence and left in their different directions.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all rode Kirara an headed east, while Inu-Yasha headed North.

* * *

(Inu-Yasha)

Inu-Yasha ran along the path till he got to Totosai, who was asleep and snoring. "Wake up Geezer!" Inu-Yasha shouted shaking Totosai violently.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha good evening. What brings you here?" "Shippo got amnesia we need some familiar faces to jog his memory. We need both you and Myoga, we are meeting at Kayde's hut. get there or I'll beat you so bad that my father won't recognize you in the after life." Totosai intimidated jumped on his fling bison and flew off. Inu-Yasha leapt down and began running toward the next scent of some one Kagome wanted brought.

* * *

(Shippo)

Shippo was running in he field when Kagura landed. "So, you survived those heartless people."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kagura, I take care of you. You don't remember me?"

"Well, now I do." Shippo said, believing the lie. He jumped on to Kagura's shoulder and they flew off.

* * *

(Inu-Yasha)

As Inu-Yasha ran off he came to a halt. He heard a familiar voice saying : "Now come on, I can not give you this. It's a family heirloom." InuYasha jumped though the bushes and KO'd the thugs attacking Akitoki Hojo.

"Thank you Inu-Yasha." He said bowing. "Where's Kagome?"

"We hd a problem. Shippo hit his head and got amnesia. We need some familiar faces to jog his memory."

"Okay. I'll come." He said quickly. He jumped onto Inu-Yasha's back and he raced off.

* * *

(Kagome, Sango, and Miroku)

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were riding on Kirara's back. They found Kagura and Shippo flying together.

"Kaugra! let Shippo go!" Kagome shouted.

"I am not going back with you evil people!" The confused Shippo shouted. He used Fox Fire as a distraction and the two fled.

"What is Naraku planning?" Sango asked. "Making Shippo think we are evil?"

"I don't know, but it will be uncovered eventually." Miroku said sighing.

Kirara turned into her big form and the three got on her back and they gave chase.

Kagura and Shippo were fling together, when Kagura's heart was squeezed by Naraku. Kagura was not supposed to interfere with Inu-Yasha and his friends unless they found her and Hakudoshi.

When Kagura moved to clutch where her heart is supposed to be, Shippo fell off Kaugra's feather and landed on The floor right in front of Rin.


	3. Shippo vs Sango?

"Hello" Rin said pleasantly as she picked up Shippo. "Where are your friends?"

"Who are you? And who do you mean by '_my friends_'?"

Rin had a puzzled look on her face. She didn't know what amnesia was. She wondered why he said that.

"You know who I am." She said.

"No, I don't." Shippo admitted. "I remember my head being hit, that's all. Then there were some strange people looking down at me."

Rin looked up to the sky to see Kirara carrying Sango and Miroku and coming to a landing.

"Here you are Shippo." Miroku said relived.

"Get away from me!" Shippo cried throwing the first thing he grabbed which happened to be his Smashing Top.

"Shippo, it's us your friends, Sango and Miroku."

"Don't lie! I know you are my enemy!" Shippo said jumping into the air. He transformed into a statue and fell onto Sango's foot.

Shessomaru casually walked up to get Rin and continue on their way. He saw the fight and decided to watch. As long as his party was not being attacked, it was none of his concern.

The fight was a standstill. Shippo lacking the power and the team of Sango and Miroku lacking the heart to do sufficant damage to the other side.

Miroku makes a gutsy move. He opens the Wind Tunnel to drag Shippo in, closing the Wind Tunnel before he gets sucked in. Miroku then grabs Shippo in a hug.

"I got him!"

"Let me go!"

"Shippo it me I am your friend."

"No!" Shippo yelled before biting into Miroku's arm. When Shippo was released from Miroku's grip and let go of the arm and ran after Rin, Shessomaru, and Jaken.

Shessomaru stopped along the path, Jaken walking right into his leg and falling on his but.

"What is M'lord?" Jaken asked.

"Lord Shessomaru?" Rin asked.

"We are being followed, Rin turn around."

Rin did as Shessomaru asked and she saw Shippo's tail jumping behind a bush.

"You can come along with us." Rin called.

"Really?" Shippo asked.

Shessomaru continued down the path, causeing everyone else to catch up with him. Rin picked up Shippo and she got on Ah-Un leaving Jaken to walk.

* * *

Sango and Miroku rode Kirara back to Kaedae's hut to await Inu-Yasha and Kagome. they did not know how they were going to tell them espically Inu-Yasha that Shippo is with Shessomaru. While they waited they sipped some tea.

In a bit Inu-Yasha and Kagome returned saying help was right behind them. Kagome asked "Where's Shippo?"

"With Shessomaru." Miroku said and imeadaetly cowering to the expected reaction of Inu-Yasha.

"SHIPPO IS WITH WHO!?" Inu-Yasha asked pulling up the sleeves of his kimono.

"Shessomaru." Miroku said quickly.

"When I get my hands on him he will wish he was never born!" Inu-Yasha said asumed by all to be towrad Shessomaru.

"Inu-Yasha! Calm down." Kagome ordered. "Shippo's memories have not returned, he thinks we are his enemy!" kagome explained.

"I fell like the mother of a teenager." Kagome thought to herself. Then they heard a scraeam and a thud from outside. Kagome called "Come in". and a few seconeds Akitoki Hojo walked in with a bad gash on his right knee. Kagome treated it with her first-aid kit. then the next group of thier friends came in. This tie it was Koga Ginta, and Hakkaku. They might not be Inu-Yasha's friends, but still Kagome thought it might help.

"Tell me Kagome, how did this happen?" Akitoki asked.

"Well, _someone who shall remain nameless_," Kagome said glaring at Miroku "pulled a litttle scam so he didn't have to camp out and Shippo got hit in the head with a Budah statue."

Akitoki could fell the anger in Kagome's voice. like the rage of a mother bear at the sight of her dead cub. he decided to leave the topic alone, he did not want his head bitten off. He made the right move, because Koga (who was too busy telling his wolfs to wait outside and behave such as now tearing up the property) came in and asked. Kagome lunged at him socked him in the face without realizing who it was.

"Sorry Koga." Kagome said sinceriley.

* * *

Shessomaru's group (featuring Shippo) was walking down a path. Rin was happily prancing along singing a song about Shessomaru under her breath, Jaken was moping as usual, and Shessomaru was quietly walking. Shippo was sitting on Rin's shoulder as she walked.

"You have a nice voice." Shippo said.

"Thank you." Rin said smiling. Shessomaru stopped walking. "Jaken, Rin go hide." he said. the two obeyed and went behind trees. Kagura floated down on one of her feathers.

"What do you want?" Shessomaru asked reaching for Tokojin.

"I came for the little fox brat." Kagura said.

"What does she want with Inu-Yasha's little fox friend?" Shesssomaru thought to himself.

Kagura looked over where Jaken, Rin, and Shippo were hiding. she raised her fan and thrusted it down "Dance of Blades!" Jaken and Rin ran in panic to the safty of another tree. Shippo was left stunned in fear. Kagura walked over and picked him up and flew off.

Rin began crying and asked Shessomaru to go save her freind. Shessomaru of corse agreed. he told them to stay there with Ah-Un, and he walked off in the direction Kagura flew.

"Thank you Lord Shessomaru!" Rin called as he walked off.


	4. Return of Memories

As Kagura flew around in the air, Shippo was squiming to break free of her grip. "Why'd you take me from her?" Shippo asked.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Kagura explained. Kagura looked down and saw Kikiyo aiming an arrow at Kagura. Kagura dropped down with Shippo before Kikiyo fired.

"What do you want witch?" Kagura snapped.

"Why do you have Shippo?"

"Whose Shippo?" Shippo asked blankly.

"What did you do to him?" Kikiyo asked.

"I did nothing. I found him this way."

"Return Shippo now!"

"Dance of Blades!"

Kikiyo easily negated Kagura attack with an arrow. She then pinned Kagura down and tried to take Shippo, but she failed. Kagura mangaed to break free from the searing pain of the arrows pinning her down, she then turned the tide of the battle and defeated her. She picked up Shippo and went on her way.

"Where are going?" Shippo asked

"To see the guy who Inu-Yasha and his pals are a nucsnce to." Kagura replied. the flew for a few more minutes untill they came to an errie castle. Upon sight of the castle, Shippo's memories returned. He fidgitted to get away but it was useless, Kagura was holding him down and flew away from Naraku's castle (which was actually abandoned.)

"Let me go Kagura!" Shippo whined.

"NO." Kagura said. "You will be bait to get Inu-Yasha out of hiding."

"Let me go!!!!" Shippo pleaded.

***

Inu-Yasha ,his friends, Koga (and co.), and Akitoki Hojo all headed out following Shippo's scent. They reached the destination at nightfall at which point Akitoki fled in such a matter that put Myoga's fleeing to shame.

"Kagura!" Kagome yelled! "Where is Shippo?"

"You want the little brat? Give your jewel shards for him."

"How dare you!" Inu-Yasha bellowed. "No one is allowed to call Shippo names but me!" Inu-Yasha pulled out Teitseiga and it changed to barrier busting Adamant Barrage from.

"Eat this Kagura! Adamant Barrage!" Sharp, red adamant shards rained sideways onto the incarnation. "Dance of the Dragon!" the attacks collided and negated each other. "Damn." Inu-Yasha sputtered. He fired again, this time accompanied with Kagome's sacred arrow. Kagura retreated injured. Shippo was left tied to a tree. Kagome ran over ad untied him at whih point he gleefully called out: "Kagome!" as he gave her a hug. "I was so scared."

"Hey runt, When did you regain your memories?"

"When Kagura flew over Naraku's castle." Shippo explained.

"NARAKU'S CASTLE?" Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said in unison.

"Naraku's scent isn't in the area though." Inu-Yasha said sniffing the air.

"Then lets travel on our way to stop Naraku." Kagome said after Koga's group said their good-byes.

Miroku wore a sad face "Uh, Shippo? Are you mad at me?"

"Well......" Shippo jumped up and grabbed the jewel shard out of Kagome's hand and used Smashing top on Miroku. He then used Heart Scar to bite him on the but. Miroku let out a feminine scream. "We're even." Shippo said with a smile and flicked the shard back to Kagome. The group walked on leaving Miroku stunned on the ground.


End file.
